


Попутчик

by lanochka_ign



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, New Years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanochka_ign/pseuds/lanochka_ign
Summary: Водитель приоткрыл своё окошко, и Юрка вытянул шею, жадно вдыхая свежий морозный воздух.— Спасибо… — пробормотал он, поймав в зеркале заднего вида взгляд водителя.Да так и замер. Потому что этот самый взгляд был уж слишком, слишком пристальным. Юрка быстро отвернулся, чувствуя, как вновь становится невыносимо жарко. Так он просидел минут пять, а потом снова посмотрел в зеркало. А водитель словно почувствовал, тоже глянул, и опять чуть дольше, чтобы называть это очередным случайным взглядом.





	Попутчик

Последний день года летел в мусорку. Ещё пару дней назад Юрка фантазировал, как с самого утра поедет к друзьям на дачу и проведёт там незабываемые три дня. На деле же он с самого утра бегал по университету, пытаясь выцепить неуловимого историка, который никак не хотел принимать у него курсовую. Виктору Семёновичу просто не понравилось, что Юрка однажды принялся спорить с ним по поводу личности и роли Сталина в истории России. Виктор Семёнович, как человек, родившийся и проживший большую часть своей жизни в СССР, обиделся, что Юрка посмел отозваться о великом вожде негативно. Если бы Юрка знал, что преподаватель такой злопамятный, то держал бы язык за зубами. А теперь он вот уже вторую неделю преследует историка с толстенным курсачом на семьдесят страниц, оформленным по всем правилам русского языка и личным пристрастиям Виктора Семеновича; проверенным на плагиат с результатом восемьдесят процентов; со списком используемой литературы, включающим не менее тридцати пяти источников и ещё бог знает чем; и каждый раз преподаватель находил к чему придраться. У Юрки уже три толстенных стопки дома скопилось из забракованных вариантов. Хорошо хоть распечатывать можно было бесплатно у мамы на работе. А то уже было бы проще взятку дать, чем каждый раз идти в копи-центр.

В итоге историк то ли встал с нужной ноги, то ли наконец-то удовлетворился страданиями бедного студента, но курсовую всё же принял. Даже не взглянул на неё, усмехнулся по-доброму и размашисто вывел в зачётке «отлично». Юрка так растерялся, что даже поблагодарить забыл. Кивнул едва заметно и побежал скорее в деканат. Просидев под дверью с тремя такими же «счастливчиками» ещё два часа и дождавшись, когда секретариат вдоволь надегустируется подарков, он сдал зачётку и наконец-то поехал домой.

Жил Юрка в пригороде. Добраться туда можно было либо на автобусе, либо на попутке. Юра всегда выбирал второе, потому что дешевле, теплее и быстрее.

Приехав на нужную остановку, Юрка с тоской поглядел на километровую очередь желающих уехать домой, понимая, что прорываться придётся с боем, и подумал, что это худший день в году. Как назло машин почти не было, а народ всё прибывал. Ещё и морозы резко ударили, а Юрка, как обычно, не посмотрел прогноз и оделся утром как попало. Чувствуя, как немеют пальцы и горят обмороженные щёки, он уже и не думал о празднике, а лишь мечтал поскорее добраться домой и залезть под одеяло. В какой-то момент он оказался в самом центре растянувшейся вдоль дороги толпы ожидающих, и на счастье подъехавшая машина остановилась прямо возле него. Он даже подумать не успел, юркнул в тёплый салон на заднее сиденье, где тут же был зажат с двух сторон грузными женщинами с горой пакетов.

— Еду до Н-ска, — объявил водитель, на что тётки радостно закивали. Юркин посёлок был как раз в нескольких километрах до Н-ска, а тёткам и подавно оказалось нужно выходить ещё раньше. Юра порадовался, что хоть ехать в таком положении придётся не до самого дома.

— С наступающим! — весело дыхнула на него одна. Юрка ощутил приступ тошноты от смешения запахов алкоголя, пота, всякой разной еды из пакетов и дешёвой туалетной воды.

— Настька, опять с красавчиками едем, — хохотнула вторая.

— Ой, не смущай парня, смотри-ка, как сразу занервничал. Ты не робей, мы, может, и старые, но зато весёлые.

Ситуация складывалась нелепая. Юра обречённо глянул на водителя, который лишь усмехнулся и аккуратно втиснул автомобиль в плотный поток. Парнишка с переднего пассажирского вообще уткнулся в телефон, делая вид, что его тут нет. Юрка бы и сам с удовольствием последовал его примеру, только вряд ли он сейчас смог бы достать телефон из кармана куртки.

Естественно, они встряли в пробку на первом же светофоре, и Юрка медленно сходил с ума. Подружки весело обсуждали последний рабочий день, новое платье коллеги, внеочередной отпуск бухгалтера, новый рецепт оливье и ещё уйму всяких жутко интересных вещей, нисколько не стесняясь троих невольных свидетелей. Тошнотворная смесь запахов была настолько ужасной, что Юрка против воли затаил дыхание, пытаясь усмирить пустой желудок. Давление с двух сторон нервировало, а из-за духоты разболелась голова. Хорошо, что он сегодня ничего не ел, иначе бы его точно вывернуло.

— Чего это он позеленел? — обеспокоенно спросила одна. — Укачало, что ль? Мы же ещё даже не едем.

Водитель приоткрыл своё окошко, и Юрка вытянул шею, жадно вдыхая свежий морозный воздух.

— Спасибо… — пробормотал он, поймав в зеркале заднего вида взгляд водителя.

Да так и замер. Потому что этот самый взгляд был уж слишком, слишком пристальным. Юрка быстро отвернулся, чувствуя, как вновь становится невыносимо жарко. Так он просидел минут пять, а потом снова посмотрел в зеркало. А водитель словно почувствовал, тоже глянул, и опять чуть дольше, чтобы называть это очередным случайным взглядом.

Дорога домой ещё никогда не казалась ему такой долгой. Он больше не поднимал глаз, пялясь то на свои колени, то в окно. Но это не мешало ощущать на себе чужое пристальное внимание. Юра не знал, что водитель там высматривал, ведь они давно уже мчались по трассе, и в салоне было темно. Фантазия разыгралась не на шутку. От банального «он принял меня за кого-то из своих знакомых?» до совсем уж невероятного «я ему понравился?». Последнюю мысль он гнал от себя как мог. Не хватало ещё напридумывать себе невесть что, а потом страдать. Чего только стоило его единственное знакомство вслепую в интернете, когда предполагаемый партнёр, как только Юрка сел напротив, даже не пытаясь скрыть разочарования, придумал какую-то идиотскую отмазку и ушёл. Ещё и за выпитый кофе не заплатил, урод.

Но самовнушение не помогало. Юрку обуревал целый коктейль из страха, любопытства, неуверенности и робкого ожидания. Разве так бывает? Чтоб такой вот невзрачный парень, как он, мог понравиться кому-то с первого взгляда? Бред какой-то.

Тётки, к счастью, больше к нему не лезли, да и к тому же скоро уже приехали к своей остановке. Юрка быстренько подвинулся на одно из освободившихся сидений. Только вот какого-то чёрта спрятался не за спиной водителя, а с другой стороны. В очередной раз менять место дислокации он постеснялся, но наконец-то хоть вздохнул свободно. Теперь уже он сам рассматривал водителя, благо встречный поток машин был плотным и хорошо освещал его. Молодой парень, всего на несколько лет старше самого Юрки. Красивый профиль, сосредоточенное выражение лица, тёмные коротко стриженые волосы, модный светлый свитер, и главное! отсутствие кольца на то и дело порхающей над приборной панелью правой руке. Юрка и сам не знал, откуда у него эта дурацкая привычка. Просто для него натурал и женатый натурал были вещами абсолютно разными. Если с обычным, в теории, ещё можно было худо-бедно попробовать замутить, то с женатиками он связываться не собирался. Принцип у него такой — в чужие семьи не лезть.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний о собственном сбежавшем отце отвлёк знак въезда в его посёлок. Машина притормозила на остановке, парень с переднего сиденья расплатился, и Юрка наконец спохватился, что забыл достать деньги. Пока копался в карманах, парнишки уже и след простыл. Юра снова ощутил на себе взгляд и неуверенно глянул на водителя. Тот смотрел выжидающе, и Юрку просто переклинило.

На него ни разу в жизни ещё так не смотрели! Если и правда у людей существует какое-то чутьё, то сейчас это именно оно вопило на все лады о том, что Юра ничего себе не придумывает.

— В Н-ск? — спросил водитель спустя несколько секунд полной тишины, почему-то улыбаясь. А Юрка, совсем растерявшись, взял и кивнул.

Как только водитель отвёл глаза, на Юру обрушилось понимание совершённой глупости. Зачем он согласился? Что ему делать в Н-ске? Как он доберётся домой, у него же денег на обратную дорогу не осталось! Дебил, ну какой же дебил!

Юрка закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и сообразить, что теперь делать. В принципе, варианты есть. Он может прийти к живущему в Н-ске дяде и попросить денег на дорогу. А если того дома не окажется? Он начал судорожно вспоминать, не упоминала ли мать, что дядя с тётей собираются куда-нибудь уехать на новый год. Но даже если и так, оставалась ещё парочка знакомых, к кому можно было обратиться за помощью. 

Они не проехали и десяти минут, как машина съехала на обочину. Водитель ничего не сказал, вытащил сигарету и закурил, как-то особенно устало выдохнув первую струйку дыма. Приоткрыл окно, и в салон ворвался порыв ветра, разнося мелкие снежинки. Юра разом выплыл из своих размышлений, непонимающе хлопая глазами. Почему они остановились? Может быть, с машиной что-то не так? Почему тогда водитель не предупредил? Если бы что-то случилось, он ведь сказал бы? Но нет, сидит, молчит, даже не смотрит.

— Эм… Что-то случилось? — подал голос Юрка. Очередной контакт глазами через зеркало, и он оцепенел, вдруг осознав, что, кажется, вляпался в какое-то дерьмо. Сидел, едва дыша, а в голове разом пронеслись все те страшные истории, в обилии мелькающие по новостям и криминальным хроникам. Неужели он действительно нарвался на маньяка? Вот так просто, в качестве подарка на новый год?

Так вот что это за взгляд. Он просто к жертве присматривался, а Юрка уже напридумывал себе всякого. Дур-р-рак сентиментальный…

Его окатило ледяной волной страха. Он один наедине с подозрительным незнакомцем посреди трассы в канун Нового года. И ни одна живая душа не знает где он и с кем. Возникла мысль незаметно позвонить кому-нибудь, чтобы в случае чего просить о помощи, но Юрка понятия не имел, что это за машина. Не то что номер не увидел, даже цвет и марку не разглядел, так торопился поскорее залезть внутрь и уехать! Может быть, позвонить вполне демонстративно? Это его отпугнёт? Он же не нападёт на человека, разговаривающего по телефону?

«Чтоделать-чтоделать-чтоделать?!»

Сделав ещё несколько затяжек, водитель выбросил сигарету и закрыл окно. Юра медленно положил ладонь на механизм ремня безопасности, готовый в любую секунду выпрыгнуть из машины, хотя до последнего не хотелось верить в реальность происходящего. В тишине раздался щелчок отстёгиваемого ремня, и Юрка чуть в обморок не грохнулся от того, как громко это прозвучало. А через пару секунд в свете проносящихся мимо машин снова увидел направленный на себя внимательный взгляд.

— Давай я сейчас задам всего один вопрос. А потом отвезу тебя домой, — тихо сказал водитель. Юрка мысленно уже похоронил себя в ближайшем овраге, поэтому смысл дошёл до него не сразу.

Он коротко кивнул. Водитель нервно выдохнул и повернулся к нему.

— Ты же на самом деле не в N-ск едешь?

У Юрки дыхание перехватило. И что вот ему ответить? Правду? Как вообще разговаривать с маньяками? И надо ли? Может, просто быстро выскочить и с криками нестись навстречу машинам? Не может же быть так, что на оживленной трассе ему никто не поможет?

— Ну так? — поторопил с ответом водитель.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — слова давались с трудом. Юрку накрыла паника, он слал сигналы в одеревеневшие конечности, приказывая им отмереть и двигаться. Бежать, чёрт возьми! Чего он сидит?!

Водитель засмеялся.

— Ты, наверное, не помнишь. Мы уже ездили вместе один раз. Летом ещё, вы с одноклассниками возвращались из порта.

Это был их выпускной. Той ночью он накидался так, что не помнил большую её часть. И тем более не помнил, как добирался до дома.

Поняв, что его раскусили, он жутко покраснел, но, преодолевая страх, спросил:

— Почему мы не едем? Мне домой надо, — голос дрожал, Юрку колотило так, словно он несколько часов простоял на морозе, но было плевать. Он уже готов был упрашивать и умолять, лишь бы оказаться дома живым и здоровым. Лишь бы всё оказалось страшным сном.

Водитель улыбнулся ему, словно несмышлёному ребенку, и покачал головой.

— Зачем мне везти тебя туда, куда тебе на самом деле не нужно? Слушай… Я, может быть, неправильно начал, — он сдвинулся, и Юра инстинктивно отпрянул, вжавшись в сиденье.

Водитель замер, растерянно смотря на него.

— Ты… Боишься, что ли?

Юрка не ответил, всё так же испуганно глядя на него. Водитель как-то странно оглянулся, словно только сейчас понял, в какой ситуации они находятся.

— Да блять… — выдохнул он расстроенно, усаживаясь в своём кресле и сжимая руль. — За маньяка меня ещё не принимали. Я только хотел с тобой познакомиться.

Юра вновь поймал его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

— Не подумай плохого. Ты мне ещё летом понравился. Ты ведь гей?

— Э-э-э… — завис Юрка, вообще перестав соображать.

— Подруга твоя проболталась тогда. Да и ты вроде как заигрывал. Может, конечно, мне показалось, — он нервно усмехнулся и взъерошил шевелюру. — Прости, если я ошибся. Но просто… вот и сейчас, что-то же было, нет? Ну, искра какая-то, я не знаю. Я и на дорогу-то с трудом смотрел. Чего ты молчишь, Юр? Я всё-таки ошибся?

Юрка вздрогнул, услышав своё имя. Сколько ещё он успел разболтать о себе по-пьяни?

— Я слишком давлю, да? Прости, я, если честно, вот так ещё ни разу не знакомился. Ты просто такой… Я ведь с той поездки часто тебя вспоминал, всё надеялся, что ещё раз встретимся. Чёрт, бред несу, да? — он уткнулся лбом в руль. — Вечно я спешу. Дебил… Слушай, давай я просто отвезу тебя домой. Забудь, что я говорил.

Юрка ошеломлённо пялился на его спину, смутно осознавая, что тот, кажется… нервничает? Не маньяк? Ещё и познакомиться пытается? Или просто зубы заговаривает? Кто знает, что там у этих психов на уме. Может, он кайф ловит от такой игры в кошки-мышки. А если это какая-то шутка? Очередной пранк? Что происходит?!

— Я не из этих, про которых ты подумал, я нормальный. Просто обрадовался, что наконец тебя встретил. Думал, может вспомнишь меня. И мне пиздец как стрёмно, что напугал тебя. Чёрт, всякое было, но чтоб вот так…

Юрка не знал, чему верить. Глазам, которые видели искренне переживающего парня. Или многолетнему опыту просмотров разного рода триллеров и детективов, где преступниками оказывались как раз такие с виду безобидные незнакомцы.

— Ну хочешь, паспорт тебе отдам? Ну или… не знаю… права, — убито предложил водитель. — Да хоть весь бумажник, — он вытащил из внутреннего кармана кошелёк и положил его на подлокотник. — Я понимаю, напортачил. Повёл себя как урод. Даже не думал, как это со стороны выглядит. Сам чуть кони не двинул, когда с тобой заговорил. Боялся, что пошлёшь сразу. Вдруг я не в твоём вкусе. Или парень у тебя есть. Или ты вообще не по этой части, — он неловко кашлянул. — Блин, я так даже на первом собеседовании не нервничал.

Юрке не раз говорили, что он слишком доверчивый, и сейчас он изо всех сил пытался сдержать свою дурацкую натуру. Потому что так и подмывало поверить в то, что всё это недоразумение. Водитель, кажется, угрожать не собирался, да и какого-нибудь баллончика с газом или чего-то подобного у него тоже не наблюдалось. Зато нервно теребящие руль пальцы было видно отчётливо.

— Это всё, да? Шанс потерян?

Нет, Юрка точно дурак. Потому что этого недоманьяка даже стало жалко.

— Меня Юра зовут, — ляпнул он, поздно сообразив, что водитель уже и так в курсе.

— Вадим, — просиял тот. — Пересядешь?

Юрка покачал головой.

— Я… лучше здесь.

— Не веришь? — грустно усмехнулся Вадим.

Юрка не знал, что ответить. Не то чтобы не верил. Но вот так, когда между ними хоть какая-то преграда, чувствовал себя увереннее. Вряд ли это поможет, но чисто психологически ему было спокойнее.

— Ну ладно, можно и так пообщаться, — Вадим не поворачивался, снова смотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида. — Слушай, мы же можем сделать вид, что я только что не облажался? Просто, ну, начнём сначала? Привет, меня зовут Вадим, и ты мне охренеть как нравишься. Я закурю, не против? Уже курил, конечно, но вдруг ты против? Просто если не закурю, у меня реально мозг взорвётся. Да и заткнуться, кажется, не помешает, пока ты окончательно не решил, что я псих.

Юрка хихикнул в воротник куртки, а через мгновение захохотал в голос. Потому что, боже, какой абсурд! Вадим тоже рассмеялся, и атмосфера в машине неуловимо изменилась. Стало так свободно внутри, так легко. Страх прошёл, уступив место любопытству.

Они сидели и просто разговаривали. Вернее, говорил в основном Вадим, а Юрка тушевался и не мог сформулировать мысли. Возникали неловкие паузы, которые Вадим сглаживал как мог.

— А ты не самый общительный парень, да? — наконец сдался он.

Юрка пожал плечами. Обычно он надевал наушники и делал музыку погромче. Разговоры его мало интересовали, потому что он никогда не мог нормально поддержать беседу. О чём вообще можно говорить с незнакомыми людьми? Даже с теми, кого с рождения знаешь, не всегда есть о чём поговорить, какие уж тут знакомства.

— Ну хорошо. Может быть, попробуем по-другому? — предложил Вадим. — Я знаю одну игру, и она на сто процентов работает при первом знакомстве. Правда-правда-ложь. Я говорю три факта о себе, один из них — выдуманный. Ты должен угадать, какой именно. И так по очереди. Окей?

Юрка с удовольствием закивал.

— Итак. Мой любимый цвет — синий. Когда мне было три года — я упал с дерева и сломал руку. Я обожаю сладкое.

Юрка задумался и выбрал наугад последнее.

— Неа, — улыбнулся Вадим. — На самом деле упал с веранды и разбил лоб. Даже шрам остался, — он коснулся пальцем брови, и Юрка с трудом рассмотрел небольшую светлую полоску чуть выше. — Отец, когда увидел, ещё от себя добавил, так что сидеть потом было проблематично. Твоя очередь.

— Так, ну… Эм… Я никогда не был на море. Я ненавижу шансон. И однажды в школьном спектакле я играл Джульетту.

— Море, — предположил Вадим и получил в ответ кивок. — Уверен, ты был самой очаровательной Джульеттой.

Юрка шумно сглотнул. Боже, сколько можно вгонять его в краску?

— Твоя очередь, — быстро перевёл он тему.

— Я никогда не пробовал текилу. В восьмом классе я на спор перецеловал всех одноклассниц. Мне иногда снятся вещие сны.

— Первое.

— Не угадал, — усмехнулся Вадим. — Одну мне всё-таки поцеловать не удалось. Из-за этого целую неделю пришлось угощать обедами лучшего друга, которому проспорил.

— А что тебе снилось?

— Один раз приснилось, что пришёл какой-то мальчик и сказал, что теперь будет жить со мной. А через два дня мама узнала, что беременна моим братом. Ещё было про учёбу, билет на экзамене приснился. Ради прикола решил его перечитать прямо перед тем, как в аудиторию зашёл. И правда он попался. А как-то вообще приснилось, что машину в лесу нашёл. Через несколько дней дед на день рождения эту красавицу подарил, — Вадим любовно погладил руль, и Юрка не сдержал улыбки. — Сказал, что родителям хотел добавить на новую машину, но отец и сам недавно поменял. Так что повезло. Дальше.

— Я не умею плавать. У меня есть татуировка. И я ненавижу бананы.

— Второе?

— Нет. Бананы я люблю.

— Серьёзно? — удивился Вадим. — Татуировка?

Юрка кивнул.

— Даже две, — он задрал рукав, оголяя левое запястье с кривым иероглифом. Он вообще-то редко кому показывал это уродство, потому что совсем им не гордился. Но ситуация располагала к откровениям, поэтому Юрка решил поделиться своими секретами.

— Мне было шестнадцать, я тогда впервые очень сильно поссорился с родителями. Взял все свои сбережения и совершил акт неповиновения. Вообще-то это должна была быть «свобода». Но потом я залез в интернет и узнал, что это даже не иероглиф, а просто стилизованный рисунок. Хотел свести, но пока как-то не сложилось.

— Не своди, она красивая. Тем более эксклюзив, такой больше точно ни у кого нет. Так, а вторая?

— Эм… Только не думай, что я задрот, — он оттянул шарф и чуть повернул голову, оголяя шею.

— Снитч! — восторженно воскликнул Вадим. — Офигенно же! Кто вообще не любит Гарри Поттера?

Юрка облегчённо выдохнул. Эту татуировку он сделал на восемнадцатилетие, и за прошедший год успел услышать множество мнений на этот счёт, причём большая часть была довольно обидной. Почему-то тот факт, что он увлекается подобным, автоматически причислял его к занудам и ботанам. Ни к тем, ни к другим Юрка себя не относил, поэтому у него часто возникали конфликты с такими вот стереотипно мыслящими кадрами. И ему было очень приятно узнать, что Вадим не из их числа.

Они поиграли так ещё немного, потом перешли на обсуждение мест, в которых каждый побывал. Юрка сам не заметил, как расслабился. Это было так удивительно, ведь он даже со старшим братом никогда так не разговаривал, хотя очень того уважал. В какой-то момент он решился всё же пересесть на переднее сиденье, и рядом с Вадимом, вот так, лицом к лицу, его словно окутало мягким пледом. Вадим смотрел на него так тепло, а Юрке было так неловко. И вместе с тем так радостно. Он не представлял, как вообще реагировать на такой интерес, смущался, отводил взгляд, забывал элементарные слова, глупо хихикал, но было безумно приятно. А Вадим освоился, аккуратно расспрашивал его обо всём. Узнал, какие у Юрки были планы на новогоднюю ночь, а потом вдруг предложил провести её вместе. Юра замер, не зная, то ли оскорбиться, то ли просто вежливо отказать, но Вадим как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— У нас в этом году в центре такой шикарный ледовый городок отстроили, да и ёлка настоящая — красивая, пушистая. А на фейерверк вообще никогда не скупятся, так что будет весело. Это же лучше, чем дома сидеть? На салют посмотрим, на горках покатаемся, глинтвейна выпьем. А потом я тебя домой отвезу.

— Ну, — сконфуженно пробормотал Юра, — у меня, если честно, денег совсем нет. Я не планировал куда-то идти, так что…

— Не беда, — успокоил Вадим. — Потом отдашь. Мы ведь не в последний раз видимся, да? — и улыбнулся так уверенно. — Соглашайся, не оставляй меня одного. Мне ведь тоже не с кем встретить Новый год.

Юрка растерянно глядел на него, не зная, не будет ли согласие моветоном. Потому что сказать «да» хотелось неимоверно. Новый год же! Почему бы не дать себе просто насладиться моментом?

По дороге Юрка узнал ещё несколько фактов о нём. Например, что Вадим учится на последнем курсе и подрабатывает курьером. Живёт пока что с родителями, но копит на своё жильё. Ненавидит запах дешёвых автомобильных «ёлочек», которые ему постоянно подсовывает мама, в редкие минуты отдыха любит погонять в ГТА, а по выходным водит младшего брата на бокс. У них есть шпиц — мамина любовь — и по утрам именно Вадиму приходится его выгуливать, так как он встаёт раньше всех. А ещё он рассказал, что весь сентябрь чуть ли не часы простаивал на остановке, надеясь на встречу с так запавшим в сердце пареньком, но потом устроился на новую работу, и времени совсем не осталось. А Юра окончательно смутился. Слышать такое было безумно приятно, и у него щёки горели так, что, казалось, скоро пар уже из ушей повалит. Вадим совсем не стеснялся говорить ему всё откровенно, но при этом делал этот так мягко и ненавязчиво, что Юрка перестал искать в его словах какой-то скрытый смысл. Он с грустью признался, что в конце лета подхватил ветрянку и не ездил на учёбу первый месяц.

Ледовый городок и правда оказался великолепным. Юрка с удовольствием соглашался на всё, что Вадим предлагал ему попробовать, а тот так заботливо за ним ухаживал. Юрка таял от его нежности, от аккуратных прикосновений, от особенного взгляда. Обхватил за локоть, чтобы провести через толпу; поправил съехавшую на бок шапку; отряхнул спину от снега; чуть приобнял за плечи, утягивая от падающего на них человека. Вроде бы такие обыденные вещи, но Юрка воспринимал всё как никогда остро. Он и сам не отставал — похлопал его по плечу, когда Вадим проиграл в метании снежков в цель; нагло откусил от его блинчика, на мгновение мазнув губами по его пальцам; приподнялся на носочках и прокричал что-то ему прямо на ухо, когда они проходили рядом с орущими на полную мощность колонками. В свете новогодней иллюминации Юра наконец смог рассмотреть цвет его глаз — карий, глубокий, гипнотизирующий. Кажется, Юрка за всю жизнь не улыбался и не смеялся столько, сколько с Вадимом за последние несколько часов.

Несмотря на эйфорию, на улице только сильнее похолодало, и вскоре он замёрз так, что не мог скрыть дрожи. Вадим отвесил ему шутливый подзатыльник и потащил в кафе, пить обещанный глинтвейн и закусывать это яблочным пирогом. Юрка сидел напротив Вадима, который с каждой минутой завоёвывал его всё сильнее, робел, но не мог перестать пялиться. У него уже скулы ныли, но он всё равно глупо улыбался, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым. Пил безалкогольный горячий напиток и пьянел от переполняющих эмоций. Он всё никак не мог понять, что же такое в Вадиме жутко притягательное, что медленно проникало в каждую клеточку, заставляя поддаваться гипнотической силе карих глаз. Вадим украдкой дотронулся до его руки кончиками пальцев, и Юра едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Кожа Вадима была горячей, только что нагретой кружкой с глинтвейном, и это создавало невообразимый контраст с собственными вечно ледяными руками. Хотелось поскорее впитать в себя это тепло, и он подвинул руку вперёд, чуть-чуть переплетя их пальцы. Вадим указательным слегка погладил его, а Юрка чувствовал, что окончательно плывёт.

— Смотри! Смотри, че делают! — раздался громкий шёпот с соседнего столика. Юрка оглянулся и увидел двух девчонок, которые пялились на них, едва сдерживая хохот. Одна бесцеремонно достала мобильник и направила камеру на их столик. Юрка мгновенно отдёрнул ладонь и прижался к спинке диванчика, сложив руки на груди. Стало так неприятно. Он слишком погрузился в свои ощущения, и ворвавшаяся в их тихую сказку реальность резанула очень сильно.

Вадим проследил за его взглядом, безэмоционально просканировал засмеявшихся девчонок.

— Пойдём отсюда? — предложил он спокойно.

Юрка кивнул, быстро натянул куртку с шапкой и чуть ли не бегом выпорхнул из кафе. Вадим вышел буквально через минуту. Встал напротив, закурил.

— Расстроился? — он отбросил сигарету, сделав всего пару затяжек. Тоже нервничает? Ну конечно, кому бы такое понравилось? Нужно иметь железобетонные нервы, чтобы в такой ситуации оставаться спокойным.

Юра коротко покачал головой, чувствуя неуверенность. А ещё стыд перед Вадимом за свою реакцию. Захотелось вдруг домой, закрыться, спрятаться.

— Извини, — Вадим сокрушённо покачал головой. — Забылся просто. Скоро двенадцать, пойдём на салют смотреть?

И с такой надеждой заглянул ему в глаза, что Юрка сразу же оттаял.

Народу на площади было столько, что они едва протиснулись поближе к ёлке. Салют был фантастическим. Они стояли в плотной толпе смотрящих за волшебным действом людей и держались за руки, теперь уже не боясь, что кто-то заметит. Всем было не до них, все наслаждались ярким представлением. Юрка толком даже не соображал, что происходит в небе над головой. Все его мысли занимала рука Вадима, которая держала так правильно, словно по-другому и быть не могло. Эмоции переполняли. Юрка так сильно сжимал пальцами чужую ладонь, словно боялся потеряться, и переливающиеся всеми цветами фейерверки казались детскими забавами по сравнению с тем, что творилось у него внутри.

Через пятнадцать минут Вадим усадил его в машину, сказав, что даже через перчатки чувствует, какие у того ледяные руки. На волне эйфории Юрка сам потянулся к нему, но, тут же испугавшись своего порыва, отпрянул. На лице Вадима отразилось удивление, и Юра запаниковал, что снова всё испортил. Но Вадим улыбнулся и спросил тихо:

— Можно?

И Юрка даже не задумывался, кивнул радостно. Вадим мягко обхватил его за шею, чуть склонил голову на бок. Потом наклонился, так медленно, что у Юрки, затаившего дыхание, заныло в груди. Он судорожно выдохнул, и Вадим замер в паре сантиметров от его лица, вглядываясь в глаза в поисках сомнений. Он легонько коснулся губами сначала его щеки, а потом уже рта. Целовал так нежно, бережно, совсем не пытаясь давить или как-то доминировать, за что Юра был ему безумно благодарен. Признаться честно, первый и единственный его поцелуй случился в восьмом классе с одноклассницей, кстати тоже на новый год. Именно тогда Юрка окончательно понял, что девчонки его вообще не интересуют.

Поначалу, боясь опозориться из-за своей неопытности, он всё пытался понять что и как делать, из-за этого сильно нервничал. Но Вадим ласково улыбнулся ему прямо в губы и попросил отключить мозг, расслабиться и довериться инстинктам. Ощущения были настолько фантастическими, что голову кружило. Юрка чувствовал, что ещё немного — и сердце точно не выдержит, взорвётся. Когда от эмоций перестало хватать воздуха, Вадим отстранился и легонько поцеловал его в висок.

Грея руки о стаканчик только что купленного кофе и подставив лицо под потоки горячего воздуха от печки, Юрка чувствовал, что его разморило до такой степени, что он готов уснуть прямо здесь.

— Отвезти тебя домой?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что Юрка не сдержал разочарованного вздоха. Вадим рассмеялся.

— Ясно, инициатива отклонена. Тогда, может, поедем ко мне? Там мама как обычно наготовила всего, а сами с отцом к родственникам ушли. — Видимо, выражение лица у Юрки было очень красноречивым, потому что Вадим со смешком добавил: — Дома брат, так что можешь не нервничать. Грязных приставаний не будет, честное слово. Отогреешься хоть нормально, а то вон щёки отморозил уже.

Юра промедлил с ответом. Не хотелось выглядеть прилипалой, но и расставаться он пока был не готов. Червячок сомнения в реальности происходящего всё ещё сидел где-то внутри, а потому и хотелось взять по максимуму здесь и сейчас.

Дом их встретил визжащей на все лады собакой и гуляющим в одних трусах подростком, который, ничуть не смутившись, продолжил свой путь на кухню.

— Предупреждать, блять, надо, что друзей приводишь, — безэмоционально бросил он, а потом скрылся в глубинах квартиры.

Вадим только рукой махнул, мол, не обращай внимания, пинком отправил взвизгнувшую собаку в сторону ушедшего брата и провёл Юрку на кухню. Холодильник и правда оказался забитым под завязку. Они набрали всякой разной еды и ушли к Вадиму в комнату.

Перед самой дверью он вдруг обернулся, немного нервно сказал:

— Слушай, погоди тут минутку, ладно? — и быстро юркнул внутрь, оставив озадаченного Юрку снаружи. А через пару секунд послышались шебуршание и грохот открываемых шкафов и ящиков.

Юрка мысленно посмеялся, вспоминая, как совсем недавно точно так же за максимально рекордное время убирал комнату из-за внезапно нагрянувших в гости родственников. Когда дверь открылась второй раз и ослепительно улыбающийся Вадим забрал из его рук тарелки с едой, он рассмеялся.

— Блин, прости, — щёки Вадима заметно покраснели, и Юрка невольно засмотрелся. — Я же говорил, что планировал встречать один. Ты не подумай, я не свинья вообще, просто перед праздниками завал на работе, вообще не до уборки.

Юра с удовольствием рассматривал его комнату, отмечая как сильно она отличается от его собственной. Для Юрки его комната была его крепостью. Там всё было устроено так, чтобы в случае необходимости запереться хоть на неделю, выходя только за едой или в ванную. Здесь же всё было очень обезличенно. Вообще никаких намёков о характере или интересах хозяина. Ну кроме разве что дисков, валяющихся на компьютерном столе, и пары книг возле дивана. Ни фотографий, ни плакатов, ни игрушек или каких-то кубков.

— Проходи, — кивнул Вадим в сторону дивана, а сам включил компьютер и настроил онлайн-трансляцию какого-то голубого огонька.

Открыв шампанское и таки проводив ушедший год, они дружно накинулись на оливье и бутерброды со шпротами, обсуждая происходящее на мониторе и делясь воспоминаниями из детства. В разгар беседы Вадим улёгся к нему на колени, заставив замереть.

— Ты такой пугливый. Я снова тороплюсь?

Юрка покачал головой.

— Я просто не привык к вниманию.

— Это лучше, чем если бы мне пришлось отбивать тебя у какого-то парня.

Юрка хихикнул, неуверенно зарываясь пальцами в короткие тёмные волосы. Провёл кончиками по выбритым вискам, затылку, спустился к границе роста волос, немного царапнул ногтями и ощутил легкую дрожь на чужой коже. У него мурашки по спине прошли, стоило представить такое же прикосновение к собственной шее. Вадим блаженно прикрыл веки, тихонько вздыхая, потом перехватил вторую его руку и поцеловал ладонь.

— Ты правда очень мне нравишься. Кажется, я уже даже успел в тебя влюбиться, — он открыл глаза, и Юрка в который раз ощутил их гипнотический эффект. — Ты ведь не скажешь мне нет, если я предложу тебе встречаться?

Как вообще можно связно мыслить, когда на тебя так смотрят? Когда с такой надеждой ждут твоего ответа? И разве можно чувствовать себя настолько счастливым?

— Я не прошу прямо сейчас отвечать, — успокоил Вадим. — Просто почву хотел подготовить. Но, судя по тому, что ты сейчас здесь со мной, думаю, шансы у меня неплохие, — самодовольно усмехнулся он.

Юра шутливо ущипнул его за нос и потянулся за мандаринкой.

— И мне половинку.

Юрка почистил и демонстративно засунул в рот сразу половину, с удовольствием пережёвывая сочную мякоть, а за ней ещё четверть.

— Эй! — возмутился Вадим. — А мне? Ну хоть дольку?

Шалея от собственной смелости, Юрка зажал одну дольку между губ и наклонился к нему. Вадим тут же включился в игру, притянул его поближе и поймал кончик дольки зубами, откусывая и разбрызгивая сладкий сок. А потом принялся медленно слизывать капельки с его губ. У Юрки сердце билось как бешеное; он несмело вытащил кончик языка, касаясь им чужих губ, и повторил за Вадимом.

— Спасибо, очень вкусно, — Вадим чмокнул его напоследок и отпустил.

Юрка похлопал ресничками, находясь под впечатлением. Вряд ли это можно назвать поцелуем. Но это что-то намного круче. Настолько нежное и чувственное, что всё внутри переворачивается и требует продолжения.

— Может, потанцуем? — предложил Вадим, когда из колонок раздалось такое знакомое «I follow the Moskva, Down to Gorky Park…».

Он поднялся и мягко привлёк его к себе. Юра поддался, расслабился, положив голову Вадиму на плечо, и позволил вести. Тёплые ладони на пояснице успокаивали, и Юра подумал, что согласится на всё, что бы Вадим ему ни предложил, хоть и трусил немного. А тот просто танцевал и легонько, совсем невинно, целовал его в лоб, щёки, скулы, уголки губ, чувствительное место возле уха.

— Ты похож на маленького котёнка, — шепнул он с улыбкой. — Такой же очаровательный, и так же руки тянутся приласкать.

— А ты на большого доброго пса, — не остался в долгу Юрка. — Такой же веселый и… Смотришь так, что невозможно отказать.

— Гав.

Юра тихо хихикал, чувствуя, как распирает от эмоций. За этой песней последовала вторая, третья, а они всё танцевали, несмотря на то, что темп сменился на быстрый. Не хотелось разрывать объятий, потому что друг с другом было просто до неприличия хорошо и комфортно. Юрка тыкался носом ему в шею и дышал полной грудью, стараясь вдохнуть как можно больше его особенного запаха, который натурально сводил с ума и заставлял мозг работать совсем не в том направлении. Он чувствовал, что Вадима терзают примерно те же мысли, но почему-то от этого совсем не было неловко. И это совсем не мешало просто наслаждаться танцем.

Через какое-то время он совсем стал клевать носом, и Вадим предложил отправиться спать. По праву гостя Юрке досталась кровать, а хозяин комнаты собрался уйти в родительскую спальню. Но Юрка, дурея от только что пережитого, от выпитого шампанского, да и вообще от расшатавших привычный мир эмоциональных качелей, смущаясь, сказал, что совсем не против разделить с ним его кровать. Хотя тут же добавил, что не имеет в виду никакого подтекста. Вадим чмокнул его в нос и торжественно поклялся, что не будет к нему приставать. И ведь не обманул, всю ночь лежал на своей половине, только за руку держал. Юре хотелось кричать от счастья, ему даже приходилось осаживать себя на полпути к продумыванию их дальнейших отношений. Он очень старался не засыпать как можно дольше, чтобы вдоволь налюбоваться лежащим рядом парнем, но его всё равно быстро сморило.

Когда проснулся, на улице уже было светло. Вадима рядом не было, и в первое мгновение Юрка испугался, что всё это ему приснилось. Но нет, он всё ещё был в чужой комнате, а Вадим сидел в компьютерном кресле и читал книгу.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся он, и Юрка не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Они быстренько собрались и ушли, чтобы успеть до того, как родители проснутся.

— Иначе это затянется на полдня, — объяснил Вадим. — Мама у меня такая. Как вцепится, не отвяжешься. За полчаса выспросит обо всей твоей семье до пятого колена.

Они выпили свежего кофе с кексами, и Вадим предложил сделать совместное селфи на фоне новогодней ёлки. Юрка эту идею с удовольствием поддержал. Фото получилось шикарным. Красивый и так искренне улыбающийся Вадим и стоящий рядом с ним парнишка, который светился не хуже рождественских фонариков. Юрка смотрел и не узнавал себя, он и не знал, что может выглядеть таким счастливым. Они прогулялись немного, сделали ещё пару забавных фото, где по-ребячески корчили рожи или стояли в смешных позах, а потом Вадим отвёз его домой.

Машина остановилась прямо у ворот его дома; Вадим сел к нему вполоборота, и Юрка снова ощутил неловкость. Как попрощаться? Просто сказать «ну пока» и уйти? Или, может быть, можно поцеловать его на прощание? Договориться о следующей встрече? А хочет ли этого Вадим? Вдруг он проснулся и понял, что Юрка совсем не тот таинственный парень, которого он искал, а вполне себе обычный и вообще скучный?

— Ну… Спасибо за шикарно проведенный новый год, — преувеличенно бодро сказал он, и сам ужаснулся от того, как искусственно это прозвучало.

— Юр, — мягко позвал Вадим. — Номерок-то хоть оставь. Пришлю тебе фотки. А ещё каждый день перед сном буду присылать пошлые смс-ки и представлять, как восхитительно ты краснеешь. Прямо как сейчас.

Юрка закрыл глаза, пережидая волну смущения, и ощутил лёгкий поцелуй в щёку. Потянулся к Вадиму, требуя полноценный поцелуй, а тот и не был против.

Домой он зашёл, всё ещё ощущая на губах его вкус. Сидящий в гостиной с помятым лицом и шухером на голове брат скептически оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Пришла, гулёна.

Из кухни тут же выскочила мать.

— Юра! Что это за такие внезапные планы? В следующий раз предупреждай заранее, а не ставь перед фактом! Я же волнуюсь!

Юрка кивнул, мысленно благодаря Вадима, который вчера заставил его позвонить маме и предупредить, что вернётся только утром. Сам бы он про это даже не вспомнил, а мать бы потом вообще истерику закатила.

— Ты не заболел? — обеспокоенно спросила она, трогая его лоб. — Не горячий вроде.

— Вали в свою комнату, — вставил свои пять копеек брат. — Нечего тут бациллы разносить.

— Юра, всё в порядке? И правда странно выглядишь.

— Нормально всё, спать хочу, — не мог перестать улыбаться он, думая о том, что, кажется, вчера и правда подхватил какую-то заразу. И судя по вибрации в кармане эта зараза уже во всю строчила обещанные смс-ки.


End file.
